Cho'Gath
Fähigkeiten level)}} and + ( level)}} . |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gath causes the target area to rupture after a seconds delay, enemies hit for 1 second, them by 60% for seconds afterwards and dealing magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | while its visual effect plays. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gath roars in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies in a cone and them for a short duration. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} Cho'Gath's basic attacks each launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | and passives appliy to every target hit by spikes. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as or . * Cho'Gath's size factors into how wide of a hitbox Vorpal Spikes has. External site modifiers ( ) contribute. |video = |video2 = }} }} / |Maximum Total Range}}| |Maximum Bonus Range}}}} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 80 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gath attempts to eat the target enemy, dealing true damage. Against non-champions the base damage is increased to 1000, and killing one refunds and halves Feast's cooldown. |leveling = |description2 = If Feast kills its target Cho'Gath gains | }} Feast stacks up to a maximum of 6. Cho'Gath loses half of his Feast stacks, rounded up, upon death. |leveling2 = |description3 = Each stack grants him , bonus attack range, and increased size. Killing an enemy with Feast at maximum stacks heals Cho'Gath for the amount of granted by the victim's Feast stacks. |leveling3 = bonus health}}| bonus health}}}} | }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} ;Alte Fähigkeiten Leben und 3.25 Mana zurück. }} Reißt den Boden am Zielort auf. Dort stehende Gegner werden 1 Sekunde lang in die Luft geschleudert, erleiden 80/135/190/245/305 (+1) magischen Schaden und werden 1.5 Sekunden lang um 60 % verlangsamt. |leveling= |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype= |range=950 }} Cho'Gath stößt einen schrecklichen Schrei auf die Gegner aus, der in einem Kegel magischen Schaden verursacht und die Gegner für einige Sekunden mit Stille belegt. * Kegelgrad: 60º |leveling= |cooldown=13 |cost= Mana}} |costtype= |range=700 }} Cho'Gaths Angriffe geben passiv tödliche Dornen frei, die allen gegnerischen Einheiten vor ihm Schaden zufügen. |leveling= |range=500 }} Verschlingt eine gegnerische Einheit und verursacht hohen absoluten Schaden. Falls das Ziel getötet wird, erhöht sich Cho’Gaths maximales Leben (bis zu 6-mal kumulativ). Wenn Cho’Gath stirbt geht die Hälfte der Steigerungen verloren. Fraß macht 1000 Absoluten Schaden an Vasallen und Monstern |leveling= Leben}} |cooldown=80 |cost= |costtype= |range=175 |description2 = 50 % der Abklingzeit und Manakosten von „Fraß“ werden zurückerstattet, falls dadurch ein Vasall oder Monster stirbt.}} Referenzen cs:Cho'Gath en:Cho'Gath es:Cho'Gath fr:Cho'Gath pl:Cho'Gath pt-br:Cho'Gath ru:Cho'Gath zh:科'加斯 Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Tank Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler Kategorie:Fähigkeitsstärke Kategorie:Leben